winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 89: Little Wishes
Little Wishes is the eighty-ninth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis The Winx have returned to Gardenia for the day to help Bloom search for a birthday present that her mother would appreciate. During their trip, the Winx come across a small bakery that had just opened called the Special Cakes Bakery. They decide to check it out and are surprised to see that there is something magical about it. As it turns out, the three girls who run the bakery all attended Alfea and came to Gardenia to help make people's dreams come true through magical sweets. Unfortunately, everyone who made a wish at the Special Cakes Bakery is realizing the worst parts of their wishes as they have all gone overboard. In order to fix things before they get too out-of-hand, the Winx must get each person to take back their wishes. Plot It is an ordinary day in Gardenia and Bloom is walking around the city with the Winx by her side to help her look for a present for her mom, Vanessa, as her birthday is tomorrow. Bloom thanks the girls for coming with her to help and the girls all assure Bloom that they will be putting all their effort into finding Vanessa the perfect gift. On the other hand, Stella hopes to sneak in a bit of shopping for herself as they look for Vanessa's gift and she stops by a storefront when she sees a dress that catches her interests. Bloom believes that her mother may not be into showy dresses like the one Stella is fawning over but Stella insists that it is a simple dress that Vanessa could wear everyday. Flora claims that the dress may only be considered simple for Stella's tastes and Aisha and Roxy laugh over how they thought that the dress looked more like an oversized chandelier. As Stella is left pouting, Musa suggests that Bloom get a nice CD for her mother but Bloom is still having trouble choosing. Tecna proposes that Bloom get her mother a bouquet of pelargonium geraniums but Bloom is still unsure. Stella thinks that the flowers may be too complicated until Flora clarifies that they are just geranium flowers. Stella pouts over the flower's complicated name until Bloom clarifies that she cannot get her mother flowers because she works at a flower shop and she berates herself for being so indecisive. Tecna suggests that they try and throw Vanessa a surprise party and invite the Pixies, Specialists, and Fairy Pets to celebrate. Spells Used *Power of Betelgeuse - Used by Stella to revert the Winx's clothes back to normal. Used again to turn Dana, Jenny, and Carla's clothes back to normal. *Force of Reality - Used by Bloom to temporarily stop time in order to let Tom take back his wish. *Techno Shock - Used by Tecna in a combined attack to stop Rusty. *Dragon Heart - Used by Bloom in a combined attack to stop Rusty. *Harmonic Attack - Used by Musa in a combined attack to stop Rusty. *Solar Storm - Used by Stella in a combined attack to stop Rusty. *Morphix Wave - Used by Aisha in a combined attack to stop Rusty. *Scorpion's Tail - Used by Roxy in a combined attack to stop Rusty. *Summer Thunder - Used by Flora to bind Rusty to the ground. Power of Betelgeuse(I89).png|''Power of Betelgeuse!'' Power of Betelgeuse(I89)2.png|2nd Power of Betelgeuse! Pause in Reality(I89).png|''Force of Reality!'' TSDHHASSMWST(I89).png|''Techno Shock!'' through Scorpion's Tail! Summer Thunder(I89).png|''Summer Thunder!'' Mistakes Debuts *Iris (I89) *Uma *Tom *Rusty *Dana *Jenny *Carla *Unnamed Police Officer Characters *The Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa **Roxy *Humans **Vanessa (mentioned) **Iris **Uma **Tom **Rusty **Unnamed Police Officer *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Fairies **Dana **Jenny **Carla *The Specialists (mentioned) *The Pixies (mentioned) *Animals **Fairy Animals (mentioned) Trivia Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Comics (Winx Club) Category:Believix